


The Lost Brother

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Lost In The Shadows [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: “El vino a matarme… Vino a matarme y no me iría sin pelear... Pero…”“Él sí lo hizo.”





	The Lost Brother

**Author's Note:**

> El encuentro de Mike y Edgar tras la "muerte" de Sam.  
> Yeh.
> 
> [Ocurre en alguna parte de The Lost Boy (primera parte de esta serie(?)]

Puede ver algo rojo pasar a su lado. Su quijada duele debido a como sus dientes se encuentran chocando y siente sus palmas sangrar cuando sus puños se cierran con tal fuerza para que sus uñas atraviesen la piel.

Pero puede esperar. Su mamá lo necesita ahora. Necesita que su hijo mayor este con ella mientras despiden a su hijo menor.

 

+O+O+O+

 

Sabe que Edgar no hará nada para defenderse cuando lo mira directo a los ojos mientras recibe su puño en la cara.

Lo ve trastabillar hasta caer contra el árbol detrás suyo.

Él tan solo sigue viendo rojo, porque Edgar Frog merece más que solo un golpe.

Lo ve reincorporarse, sosteniendo su nariz que obviamente está rota -sus nudillos duelen un poco- y con el dorso de la mano se limpia la sangre que ya está saliendo de esta.

 

**“¿Que mierda haces aquí, Edgar?”**

**“Yo--“**

**“NO. No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí cuando tu... TU-”**

 

Y alza el puño otra vez, pero Edgar sigue sin hacer nada para defenderse. Así que termina tomando el cuello de la chaqueta del otro para azotarlo contra el árbol.

Lo mira a los ojos y puede ver el arrepentimiento en ellos, el dolor y una tristeza que ha visto antes.

Tal vez en él a través del espejo cuando se enteró de la noticia. Tal vez en su madre esa misma mañana.

Aprieta más su puño… Y Edgar sigue sin hacer nada.

 

**“¿Quien lo hizo?”**

**“Micha—“**

**“¿Fue Alan?”**

 

Eso hace que Edgar reaccione. Sus ojos se llenan de más dolor, pero su expresión cambia a una molesta.

 

**“¡¡No te atrevas-!!”**

 

Recuerda las llamadas de Sam. (- _aún no puedo volver a casa, Mike... Edgar no... No está bien-)_ y tal vez debió decirle que no importaba y que debió volver. Tal vez debió ir en busca de su hermano menor cuando comenzó a decir que se acercaban cada vez más en descubrir quien había convertido a Alan. Tal vez, solo tal vez nunca debió dejar a Sam solo en la bahía de Santa Carla hace años.

Maldice a los Frogs por llevar a su hermano a morir. Se maldice a él por ser tan estúpido y haber comenzado toda esta mierda para su familia.

No se da cuenta que se perdió en su mente cuando siente sus manos temblar. Pero al alzar la mirada ve a Edgar temblando y llorando y...  Lo suelta. Este simplemente se deja caer al suelo, aun recargado en el árbol.

 

 **“El vino a matarme…”** dice con su voz temblorosa y el solo lo mira. **“Vino a matarme y no me iría sin pelear... Pero…”**

 

Lo ve apretar sus puños y siente un dolor fantasma en sus palmas al ver la sangre no segundos después.

 

**“Él sí lo hizo.”**

 

Hace lo posible para no voltear y ver la lápida recién puesta en el cementerio.

 

**“Pude sentir a alguien observarme por una semana… Pudo matarme en varias ocasiones, pudo matarme ese día, no era necesario que se hiciera presente... Pero quiso hablar, quiso que estuviera a la defensiva.”**

**“Quiso que dieras pelea”** dijo, con su mente algo más clara. Con su cuerpo algo más relajado.

 

Escucha un sollozo venir de Edgar que solo lo hace tragar saliva.

**“Alan no lo hizo... No cuando sigo aquí.”**

 

Supone que eso tiene sentido. Si Alan hubiera convertido a Sam... ¿Por qué a Edgar no?

Pero piensa en como él no pudo acercarse a Sam estando hambriento. Como hizo lo posible para que Max no tocara a su hermano. Tal vez eso no explicaba nada.

 

**“Cuando Alan desapareció, alguien más regreso... ¿S-Sam te dijo algo?”**

 

El ‘ _desapareció’_ no suena convincente (como serlo, si según Sam, Alan fue el que huyo de allí) y el _‘Sam’_... Nota el dolor físico que a Edgar le causa decirlo.

Entonces piensa en esa noche. Cuando Sam le hablo llorando y diciendo nada claro.

Algo sobre el abuelo muerto. Muchos vampiros. Los Frogs. Alan huyendo. Sobre como Edgar esta inconsciente en el auto y él no sabe qué hacer.

Michael pudo haber ignorado a Sam diciendo que no volvería a casa por un tiempo. Pudo insistir en saber dónde estaban. Pudo hacer muchas cosas y al final no lo hizo.

 

**“¿...Quien?”**

 

Porque Sam nunca menciono a alguien más.

 

**“David”**

 

Y su sangre comienza a hervir. Porque es otra cosa que por su culpa su familia termino jodida.

 

**“No logro encontrarlo, pero...”**

 

Porque claro que Edgar iría a buscarlo. Aunque fue el mismo quien mato a Sam, o lo que termino siendo Sam. Sabe del pacto que hicieron su hermano y sus amigos, haciéndolo como si fuera una broma.

Ahora se pregunta si Edgar podrá hacer lo mismo con Alan cuando se presente la oportunidad.

Piensa en Sam y siente lastima por Edgar al estar en esa situación.

 

Pasan un rato en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

 

Él no vuelve a tocar a Edgar y Edgar sigue sin decir nada en el camino a sus autos. Y aun así nota a Edgar con la intención de decir algo, que no hace.

No necesita hacerlo.

Edgar no le pide ayuda y él no la propone. No cuando paso por su mente y estaba dispuesto, pero su hermano está muerto y tal vez Edgar lo esté pronto.

No necesita estar presente para verlo.

 

+O+O+O+

 

Cuando regresa a casa. Su madre está durmiendo en la antigua habitación de Sam y él trata de no romperse justo allí.

Observa las pocas cosas con la que se quedó Sam y nota las fotos en la pared. Muchas fuera de foco y la mayoría sin Sam en ellas.

Ve a Nanook, Alan y Edgar. Otras con solo uno de los dos hermanos. A él... A su madre.

 

Termina emborrachándose esa noche… otra vez.

 

+O+O+O+

 

Meses después regresa a casa para encontrar una nota en su puerta.

 

**“David está muerto. Un problema menos en tu vida.”**

 

No es realmente el mensaje lo que lo hace temblar o comenzar a entrar en pánico. Es la letra que perfectamente reconoce.

Después de un rato comienza a reír mientras lagrimas siguen mojando su rostro.

En verdad siente tanta lastima por Edgar.


End file.
